Island Anthros Vol-1
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: After an accident Naruto Lands on an island of Anthros now join him As he Journeys Across the 12 Islands To Tame the Wild Queens and Return Home. Includes Crossovers with Fairy Tail, Dragon ball Z, Inuyasha and More Part of the Highschool Harem Franchise NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**New story Time and it's Called Island Anthros this my friends is Shall be Pure Naruto Smut Don't read if you aren't 18 years or Older YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Nothing!

Warning Contains: Shotacon, Lolicon, Violence, Beastiality, and Rape

Chapter 1: Beginnings

We Find ourselves with a Young Boy with Blonde Hair and whisker Marks Walking through a Dense and Dark Rainforest if you don't know Who this is then I feel Sorry for the Sad Existence you Live in But Just in Case this is Naruto Uzumaki.

Our Young Protagonist around the Age of 5 Years Old If you're Wondering why he's in a Rainforest and Nit the Village Hidden in the Leaves it's like thus Ya see he recently Managed to Escape the Village Because Blah blah blah blah blah we've heard it Before.

Container Of the Kyuubi No Kitsune,Villagers tried to Kill Him Yadda Yadda like I said we heard it before But this is a Different story My friends After running Away from the Village Naruto Found himself on a Cargo Ship heading to the Land of Iron However The Ship Capsized Tossing Him Overboard he thought he was Going To Drown if The Tide hadn't Came in.

Let's see What he's up to Now shall we?

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" He called out Naruto was Tired, Scared and Hungry

'I shouldn'tve Left the Village' he thought sadly as he was Now thinking about a Bowl of Hot Steamy Ramen " what I wouldn't do for a Bowl of Miso right about Now I can almost Smell it!...Wait!"

He started to Sniff the Air and recognized the Smell "That's Ramen!" Naruto Ran off to were he Smelled the food Desperate for a Decent Meal he made his way to a Small Campsite Complete with Tent and All he walked over and looked inside only to Find it Empty.

"the Person that owns this Place must still be around I guess they won't Mind Sharing some of their Food"

Naruto grabbed the Bowl and poured the soup inside and started to Chow down He was Completely unaware of the Owner was Just Now coming back.

Said Owner Had A Long Snake-Like Body Coated in Purple Scales her Torso was Covered by a Trenchcoat and TankTop and under said Tanktop was a Chainmail shirt she had Dark Yellow eyes that were Slitted As her Hair was Tied in a Short Ponytail.

"Hmmm Looks Like I caught myself a Little Snack" She said ducking into the reeds creeping up on the unsuspecting Boy Speaking of Said Boy Naruto had just finished his Meal "Man that Hit the Spot!" He said Rubbing his stomach he was about to get a Second Helping until he was Grabbed by a Long Tail.

"WHAT?" He was brought face to Face with the Campsite's Owner "So not only do I find a Trespasser in My Home but it turns out said Trespasser is a Human!" Naruto was frightened he could see the Look of Death in her eyes. "Please don't Hurt Me I'm sorry I Ate your Food please let me go!" He said starting To Cry "SILENCE HUMAN!" The Snake-Woman said "as punishment for Ruining my Home you'll Pay with your Life!"

Naruto started to Struggle as he tried to Escape "NO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I TASTE TERRIBLE SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed "No one's here to Help you you're Mine!" She widened her mouth and was about to eat him While until she heard a Bell ring "The girl's are Calling Me I Wonder if they'll be Thrilled knowing I brought a Human with me?

' Jiji, Kakashi-Niisan Good bye!' The Boy thought as he was Dragged away by the Snake-Woman.

Alright Guys that was Chapter 1 of Island Anthros and Yes I'm Sorry for Not Updating Highschool Harem in awhile but I've been Busy with Stuff so cut me Some Slack it's nit really easy updating from a Mobile device ya know anyway this story along with Highschool Harem and a few others are Set to Be apart of a Shared Universe Project That I Have Planned Called the Smut-Iverse a Dimension where Lemons originated from and how the Term Lemon was Made and for Question and Challenge of the Day.

Question:Which Girl do you want Naruto to Met First Next Chapter besides Anko

Challenge: Make a Story Similar to Highschool Harem but with Characters from One Piece.

and yes for those of you wondering this is the Spiritual Successor to Naruto Myths and Monsters

so till the Next Update Love,Luck, and Lemons My friends!


	2. A-Note

Guys Good News All Next Week I'm gonna be Updating some of my Stories Starting Next Wednesday I'll get Started so Till Then Here's a List of Upcoming Stories

1-The Wrath of Inner Hinata(Naruto)

When An Accident with Sakura Causes Hinata's Inner Self to Take Control Thing get Out of Control as Inner Hinata will do Anything to Make Naruto Happy and i Mean Anything!

2-Down and Dirty(Soul Eater)

Crona Finds an Old Spell Book That Separates Him from Ragnarok You would Think that would be a good Thing However It Also Causes Everywhere Woman that he Knows To Be Attracted to Him And Now Poor Crona Has to Deal With a Bunch of Horny Women all while Ragnarok Tries to Score with Some Horny Women

3-Good To Be Mayor(Animal Crossing)

When The Mayor of Berrypine Village Discovers that Isabelle Has Been Doing 'Questionable' Things In His Bathroom He Threatens to Fire Her and Expose her Secret to the World But She Offers to be His Slave in exchange for His Silence Sometimes it's Good to be Mayor

4-Natsu and Grey: Superstar Saga

When the Witch Cackletta Steals Mirajane's Voice Natsu and Grey Put Aside their Differences(Sorta) And Head off to the Bean-Bean Kingdom to retrieve it But in order to get Mira's Voice Back they'll have to Take on a Whimsical Shadow Thief,The Angry Wrath of Gajeel and the FURY of Cackletta's Sidekick

Updates:

Highschool Harem: This is Definitely Getting Updated infact I'm Currently working on the Next Chapter Right Now so don't worry about it

Sonic Kickstart: The second chapter is also Underway

Island Anthros: Saw with this I'm currently Working on the Second Chapter of the Story and it's going to Have a Lemon in it.

Well that's all Till Wednesday Guys!


End file.
